


Taking Over Me [Songfic]

by Jaythorne



Category: VAM - Fandom
Genre: Bam Margera - Freeform, HIM - Freeform, M/M, Vam, Ville Valo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaythorne/pseuds/Jaythorne





	Taking Over Me [Songfic]

_You don't remember me, but I remember you_

_I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you_

_But who can decide what they dream?_

_And dream I do..._  

You wouldn’t remember me. I should have known. You forgot about me. Forgot about _us._ But I loved you, and I was too blind to see it. I knew you would hurt me, but I was still hoping against hope that you wouldn’t. I was wrong. I was fighting fate, and I lost. And now I’m alone, all alone... and all I can think about is you. You’re in my every thought; everything I do makes me think of you. You haunt my dreams. I can’t tell which are worse... the pleasant ones or the nightmares. It hurts so much when I wake up and you’re not there. I wish I didn’t dream of you, but I do. Why can’t you leave me be?

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

I believed in you. There was a time when I would do anything for you, and you knew it. I was yours, your little toy. You abused me. You knew I couldn’t live without you. And you took advantage of it. Fucking took advantage of me. You knew I was nothing without you. You were my life and breath. You were my everything. My everything... and now my nothing.

  _Have you forgotten all I know_

_And all we had?_

_You saw me mourning my love for you_

_And touched my hand_

_I knew you loved me then_

 Did you forget about us? Every special moment? You can’t tell me you forgot. I know you can’t. Just like I can’t seem to let you go... these memories will not fade, these wounds will not heal. You’re a scar, forever etched into my bleeding heart. You cared about me, once. You loved me. I know you did. I could see it in the tears in your eyes when you said goodbye; felt it in your hand as it softly caressed mine, one last time. Yes, I knew you loved me then... even when you ran.

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

It’s so hard to breathe now... when you’re not here in my arms. When I can’t see you, feel your gentle touch caress my cheek. Taste your sweet lips. Smell the sweet scent of your skin, forever burned into my nose. You’re like a vivid dream; it felt so real, yet so very far away... and now I can’t find a reason to go on.

_I look in the mirror and see your face_

_If I look deep enough_

_So many things inside that are just like you are taking over_

When I’m alone I remember us. I see our story, played like a movie before my eyes. I see us, together. When you loved me. I delve deep into my memories for sanctuary. Every shared moment, every sweet kiss, every last soft caress... they’re all I have left now. But can’t you see? You’re taking over me. You were a chapter in my life that changed the ending to my story; changed _me._ Every thought in my head, everything I do, leads to you. Through all the pain, all the heartache, through every agonizing memory of your sweet, long-forgotten love, I’m still yours... but you can’t see. You’ll never see.

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

_Taking over me_

_You’re Taking Over Me_

_Taking over me_

_Taking over me_

You’re taking over me.


End file.
